bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodin
Rodin is a weapons dealer, a bartender, and the proprietor of the Gates of Hell. He is the one that created Bayonetta's set of pistols, referred to as Scarborough Fair. He seems to be from Inferno and tells Bayonetta that he will trade her items from his shop for halos that she collects from the Angels she kills, claiming they are worth a fortune downstairs. If Bayonetta brings him a golden LP, Rodin uses its angelic melody to make the Demons go berserk and lure them out of their lair so he can craft weapons out of them; though, he seems to become very tired and heavily injured after doing so. Rodin & The Gates Of Hell From Antonio's Notebook: : There is a place beloved by wanted men and rogues, where money and power rule all. It is where I have established by office. Those who call this place by its given name are instantly identified as newcomers, as the tired hands of this rathole all call it by a single name only – The Dump. : Bloody battles and dirty disputes over money are an everyday occurrence here, and the concept of concern for one’s fellow man was long since lost on The Dump’s denizens. What the people here are after, what they love to see, is not of this world. : They thirst for the uproar only the occult can inspire. The appearance of a spectre, a man being devoured by a demon… these are the snacks they eat as they drink and cavort in The Dump’s numerous watering holes. It is this place that I have come on my pilgrimage in search of a grasp on reality. : The Dump is a wretched hive for all sorts of scum and villainy; home to everyone from black market business men, to informants, and devil hunters in between. But amongst them all, one man is particularly strange. His name is Rodin, proprietor of “The Gates of Hell” bar. His front may be that of a bartender, but rumor has it he is actually an arms dealer. Of course, if a man such as myself were to visit his establishment, there is no way all of his secrets would be laid bare; however, I can tell just by the air around him that he is a dangerous man. Unlike the standard assortment of thugs in this place, his is a sort of danger on a truly different level. According to my colleagues, if one carries enough clout here, Rodin is known to provide a gun or blade should the fee prove satisfactory. : That is all I have been able to wring out of people here. There are also rumours that if you enter the bar from some sort of hidden entrance, he will provide you things money cannot buy… Or so sayeth the gossips in this occult obsessed town. They even go so far as to say these things are not made via normal means, but are weapons made from materials available only in Inferno. : In The Dump there are enough rumours to rot one’s ears, and if I hadn’t seen the fresco of the Trinity of Realities, a staple of the Vigridian religions, on Rodin’s wall, I would have dismissed talk of him as nothing more than these tall tales. In any case, if I am to fully investigate this man’s secrets, I will surely be able to obtain the truth I so desperately seek. : However, aimless sniffing around in this town is a great way to wind up dead. I’ll have to be prudent and not leave things to chance. Father Rodin The Platinum Ticket "A platinum plate equivalent in value to the number of halos needed to restore the heavenly powers of the fallen angel, Rodin. If you were to hand this over to him..." An item called the Platinum Ticket appears after the player collects a cumulative total of 10,000,000 Halos in a single save file (the game keeps count of every Halo collected, including those already spent). When the player buys the Ticket for 999,999 Halos, Rodin states that these are enough for him to get back to his old and real form. A boss fight begins against "The Infinite One: Father Rodin", an angelic version of him, using quite a similar model as Father Balder. In-Game Description "An incredibly powerful angel once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso. Immortal, he has seen the passing of countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all, and earning the awe-inspiring title of Infinite One. It is said he turned his back on the heavens and fought an insurgency against Paradiso. Upon ultimately losing the battle, he was exiled to Inferno. However, there are others that say the rulers of Paradiso feared his power and ensnared him in a trap that led to his exile. During his time in paradise, the angel Rodin was charged with the task of creation, responding to Divine Will with various masterpieces. He was known as a genius smith, renowned for his weapons and armor. The stories of grossly outnumbered troops using his weapons to eviscerate demonic forces are too numerous to tell. After being forced from Paradiso, it is said the newly condemned demon tired of the chaotic battles that rage endlessly in Inferno and disappeared from the Infernal realm. No one knows of his whereabouts since." He is easily the strongest enemy encountered in the game (albeit a completely optional, hidden boss), absolutely immune to being stunned and really hard to stagger, and possessing attacks capable of taking as much as a third of Bayonetta's total hit points in just one combo. By defeating him, he turns back to "normal" and the player receives the weapon called "Rodin", which includes all angelic weapons of normal enemies and a golden chainsaw. As Rodin is a weapon manufacturer and the weapon named after him is a combination of the angels' weapons, it might be possible that he also produced the weapons of the Laguna. With his past involving the light, it is unknown why he assists Bayonetta, who is a witch of the dark. The fact that her father, Balder, was a Lumen Sage might have some bearing on his choice, or it may just be that he has found different company since falling out with the high angels. Another theory is that Rodin tagged along with Bayonetta so that she would restore him to his original form, so that he could once again rule Paradiso. Of course, it could also be as simple as his stated reason - as an arms maker, he wanted someone gifted to use his creations. Powers As a demon, Rodin has the abilities of super strength, some level of invulnerability, dark pyrokinesis, levitation, and the ability to open portals to the deepest depths of Inferno. As an angel, his abilities are similar to Father Balder's, however they greatly surpass them. He is immune to Witch Time (and presumably Light Speed), can summon meteors and streams of energy, and seems to be able to perform his own version of a Wicked Weave, summoning forth huge hands that attack the player from other ends of the arena. In addition to those attacks, he also has the most powerful attack in the game. He will start using the grip attack when his hit point is about half full. If caught, Bayonetta's hit point will be reduce to 0 instantly leaving 1 more hit before being defeated. Quotes *''"Hey, check this out: "Whadda ya buyin'?" Hehehe, heard that in a game once." *"No matter how much you ask, I'm not puttin' a chainsaw on your arm. Now, what do you want?"'' *''"Your fights are yours alone. I'm only here to watch my handiwork in action."'' *''"You really wanna make a deal with the devil?! ... Relax, I'm just fuckin' with ya."'' *''"You here for business, or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up."'' *''"Shit's gonna get real."'' *''"Enzo, you dead-beat motherfucker." *"You die, and I'm gonna have to go back to that hole chasin' after the money you owe me."'' *''"Another LP? Heh...workin' me to the bone. But no need to pity me, I was bored anyways. Let me go whip some things into shape for ya." *"''Next time you wanna lay hands on me, you better make sure I'm dead." Gallery Bayonetta - Father Rodin.PNG|Full Body shot of Father Rodin Bayonetta - Father Rodin - Headshot.PNG|Close up of Father Rodin Bayonetta - Father Rodin - Beckoning.PNG|Father Rodin Beckons Bayonetta to face him bayonetta conceptart 8gSpL.jpg bayonetta conceptart 6Uhag.jpg|Rodin Concept Back bayonetta conceptart JhQNG.jpg|Rodin Concept Front Trivia *Throughout the game, Rodin makes references to various other games. For example, telling Bayonetta that he won't attach a chainsaw to her arm (reference to MadWorld, a game also published by Sega; Jack, the main protagonist wears a chainsaw gauntlet, imitating the Merchant's infamous "Whudya buyin'?" quote from Resident Evil 4's merchant (minus the "stranger" tidbit and claiming that he "heard it in a game once"), and expressing a desire to be a "bald space marine," a Clichéd chracter found in many sci-fi shooters. One of Rodin's attacks greatly resembles the Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma's signature attack from the Street Fighter series. *By giving Bayonetta the weapon "Rodin", a pair of rings to be worn on the wrists and ankles, Rodin did technically end up attaching a chainsaw to Bayonetta's arm, though not willingly. *When he gets back from weapon gathering, the blood on his face resembles that of Sony's God Of War mascot Kratos' facial mark of his extensive tattoo. *When Rodin's eyes are shown glowing red through his shades, his expression resembles that of Resident Evil antagonist Albert Wesker when he becomes enraged or superhuman. *In the final cutscene of the Epilogue, if you pay attention in the background of the real Gates of Hell, you'll see Bayonetta's weapons. *His name is inspired by Auguste Rodin, a sculpter who made a statue called 'The Gates of Hell' in honor of poet Dante Aligheri's "Inferno" portion of "The Divine Comedy", which is also the name of his bar. *Oddly, all of the character art for Rodin in the unlockable extras never uses that name, giving his name as "Mephisto", the name of a German folklore demon most prominently mentioned in the Faust legend and occasionally has been used as another name for the Devil himself. Appropriately, Rodin's role is broadly similar to the traditional devil: a fallen angel who is thwarted and punished from trying to conquer Heaven (and is feared by it) who rules his own "sub-basement" location after his punishment, and jokes about the "deals" he provides Bayonetta. *The homerun shot Rodin performs in the prologue during the fight against the angels was to be a tribute to Sadaharu Oh, a Japanese baseball legend known for his homeruns. Also similar to "Home Run God", a move used by the protagonist of God Hand, Gene. *His coment on .45s might be a reference to Dante's handguns "Ebony & Ivory" which are of that caliber. *Rodin's most powerful attack is reminescent of the Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma/Gouki's strongest technique in the Street Fighter series. *Most likely made to be a running gag, whenever he or Bayonetta broke out of their coffins, the coffin lid always hits Rodin's head and shatters, however, he shrugs it off without even noticing. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Angels